khonjin_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Pent
Smack, I'm not doing the dishes. -Supermental episode 2 Pent (Full name: Jack "Neko" Pent) is the creator of the Khonjin House universe, Wielding god-like powers and control over it. Physical Appearance Pent heavily resembles Khonjin, including their similar stance, yellowish-tan skin, large, orange nose, and red hair with purple shading. However, unlike Khonjin, he has large eyes and eyebrows. He wears a red zoot suit with white frills, a skimmer hat, and purple pants with a yellow stripe. His right foot is made of metal. In his sprite design, his zoot suit has purple shading and lacks the frills, his pants are black instead of purple, and he is missing his metal foot. History Pent created the universe that Khonjin lives in, as well as all of its inhabitants. Besides this, most of his past is unknown. However, it is speculated that he was in a relationship with Shelby in the past. Personality Pent has a very volatile personality, loosing his temper easily. He also often has a rather depressed demeanor. He doesn't like doing dishes. Relationships Welcome to my twink kitchen. Today I’m going to show you how to make the perfect Pent shake. This is something I make for myself, just about everyday. So I figured, why not show you? The first thing you are going to want to do is put in a scoop of Pent, then you are going to want to add about a cup of almond milk to the mix. Then you are going to add some Pent. And then I usually throwing a whole banana then we are going to add some Pent. Now what I’d like to do just for a little bit of taste is add some Pent. Then I usually add one half of Pent, now of course there wouldn’t really be a shake without some ice cubes. So we are going to add some Pent, take some ice cubes dip them in Pent, throw them in the mix then add some Pent and then – and only then can you add some Pent and blend. "Fucking Forehead" Douglass: Source: LYBIO.net Now while you guys weren’t looking I actually went back and added some Pent. Once everything’s all blended you can pour the contents out into a glass, add some Pent. And now you can finally add some Pent and enjoy your beverage. I forgot the Pent. Appearances Pent first appeared in Khonjin House Calls #1, answering a call from an unknown voice. He is shown unofficially for the first time in Episode 5: Fabric. He officially appears in Khonjin House in Episode 30, getting up from a pool of blood and angrily yelling to an unseen Smack. He later appears in Episode 37: 10,00 Subscriber Special, asking Gino's name and presumably searching for Smack. After being shot by Gino, he warps reality, warning him that when he shows up next time, he'll drag this world into the depths. He again appears in Episode 44: Blind Date, pretending to be Khonjin while on a date with Gay Spaghetti Chef. After asking him about Shelby and getting the answer he wasn't anticipating, he breaks up with him and proceeds to reveal himself. In episode 49, various pictures of him appear at the end of the episode. His biggest and final appearance in Khonjin House was in Episode 50: Grand Finale. He argues with Smack and attempts to prove to him that he doesn't belong. However, he no longer possesses his powers. After Smack mentions Shelby's death, Pent denies her death and tries to attack Smack, being frozen by Khonjin mid-air. After Khonjin tells Smack to get him out, what happened to him next is unknown. He, as well as Smack and Shelby, are set to appear in Supermental, a prequel series that will air monthly and begin sometime in September. Trivia * He and Smack were best friends at some point * Though Pent is a trans woman, he still uses he/him pronouns. * Pent's left foot is missing. The reason to this is still unknown * Pent is a fucking twink lmfao k Gallery Pent-0.png|Pent's sprite design. Pent KH House Calls.jpg|Pent in Khonjin House Calls #1 Pent Episode 30.jpg|Pent in Episode 30 Pent Sprite.jpg|Pent's sprite in Episode 30 Pent Episode 37.jpg|Pent and Gino in Episode 37 Pent Head.jpg|Pent's floating head in Episode 37 Pent Episode 44.jpg|Pent, disguised as Khonjin, in Episode 44 Pent Episode 49.jpg|Various Pent sprites in Episode 49. Pent-Episode-50.jpg|Pent's full-body design in Episode 50 Pent1.png|Pent as seen in Supermental #1. Pentstand.png|Pent's full-body design as seen in Supermental #2. Pent.jpg|Various stills of Pent from Supermental #2. Category:Characters